


No One Decides My Fate But Me

by ILoveTheStuffIReview



Series: Love [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveTheStuffIReview/pseuds/ILoveTheStuffIReview
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle had loved before Rumplestiltskin, she even thought it was true love. So when Regina does not meet up with her as per their plan, Belle is devastated and thinks that there is no hope for her. When she begins to fall for Rumple, she is determined to not let this new love go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have already read this I've changed the entirety of the first chapter. Thank you so much for your patience and understanding everyone!

The night was silent as Belle rode her horse to their meeting place, her brown cloak whipping behind her as the trees blurred past. She had been riding for days, narrowly escaping her father’s men, many times, as they tried to catch her.

She was almost there; she could see the rock that showed her the location of the cave that she and Regina had used for their meetings when Belle was visiting Regina’s home, under their parents assumption that Regina was entertaining Belle as their father’s discussed business. She slowed her horse down to a stop as she reached the rock, tying her horse up before crawling into the cave for shelter. As she sat in the cave, she closed her eyes, smiling at the memories of pleasure and ecstasy that she and Regina had shared in the very place she was sitting. They both knew that their relationship would be frowned upon if anyone found out, which was why they were running away. They were going on an adventure, just as Belle’s books described. It was already exhilarating, the running away from home and she could not wait for the rest of this adventure to continue.

Although she had read many books about grand adventures and the love a man and a woman could share, none of the books had told the story of two women going on adventures and falling in love. Belle knew it was love, she felt the same as the characters in her books described the feelings they had with their true loves. Belle was not _only_ attracted to woman, she could live her life with a man she loved and be very happy and give him children with pleasure, it was just that she had not fallen for a man. She had fallen for _Regina_ , and Regina for her.

When Belle first started thinking about woman in a sexual way, it was not a sudden realization that scared her into going to the clerics. No, it first was images of her and a faceless woman pleasing a faceless man in her fantasies as she touched herself at night. Gradually those fantasies turned into her pleasing the faceless woman as the man watched to her pleasing the woman without the man there. Eventually the woman had taken the face of Regina, and there was consistently no man in her fantasies. Well, there was a man occasionally, but he had always remained faceless and a side party, not a part of the man event.

It had taken a while for Belle to realize how she felt about Regina, but when she did, came a feeling of self-realization. She was attracted to men _and_ women; she could love men _and_ women. She loved _Regina_. That last realization came with some fear. She knew that it would not be accepted in her family to love a woman, nor would it be accepted in Regina’s family, but she did and she could not help it, did not _want_ to help it. Therefore, when Regina was drunk one night and kissed her, Belle was over the moon. That night lead to many nights in Regina’s arms, touching, licking, pleasing one another, learning what the other liked and disliked sexually, and coming to more self-realizations. With their relationship, Belle learned that she loved to be dominated. She desired to give up control, to be loved and _owned_ by her partner. To be told she was being a good girl, to be spanked and punished when she was not, all while knowing she was loved and respected and cared for, that she could decide her own fate while still belonging to another person.

It had begun to rain outside the cave, and as Belle smiled and watched the raindrops, she drifted off, feeling safe in the knowledge that Regina would wake her and that they would depart before her father’s men found her.

Belle was jerked awake by being grabbed and thrown over a shoulder. Her first thought was that she was being kidnapped and was going to be sold as a slave to the highest bidder. So she did the first logical thing she could think of, she started kicking and screaming.

“Let me go! LET ME GO!”

“That’s enough my lady. Please calm down so we can return to your father’s castle with as little fuss as necessary.”

Belle knew that voice, the voice of her _betrothed_ , Sir Gaston. “ _But if he found me then…_ ” Belle began twisting her head this way and that, seeing the men that her father sent to find her after she ran away. She saw that the sun was beginning to set in the west, however the sky had not begun to light up with its ritual burst of color, showing that it was late afternoon _of_ _the next day_. “ _No! No, no, NO! It can’t be. It can’t BE, it CAN’T! If they found me, and it is this late in the day, then that means… that means that…_

_Regina didn’t come.”_

Far away, locked in the room of her home by magic, Regina cried, and cried, and cried.

“ _Dead, he’s dead. Daniel is_ DEAD _, and so is my only chance at happiness, my ONLY chance at true love._

_Belle is lost to me, and she’ll probably NEVER love me again.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I rewrote the first chapter from the one I posted a while ago. So if you didn't know I would recommend reading the new first chapter so you won't get confused! Enjoy this new chapter!

The days after her return home blurred into weeks. Her father yelled at her “for the audacity she had to run away”, the ogre wars were getting worse and worse, and Belle went through the motions, faking smiles, pretending to be happy to be home and that she regretted what she did. She didn't want to be home, she wanted to be with  _Regina_. She wanted to go to far off lands and pretend to be sisters. Maybe settle down and take in some orphans as their children.

“ _But Regina doesn’t want that_ ” Belle sighed at the thought, putting her book down and gazing out the window at the red horizon, stained by the battles between the ogres and Avalon’s men. “ _I don’t understand. Why didn’t she come? I thought she wanted what I wanted. She said that Daniel would help her get away. Maybe Daniel backed out. Maybe she and Daniel… Maybe she and Daniel ran away together._ ” That thought brought tears to her eyes. She had  _thought_  that Regina loved her; she had  _thought_  that they had true love.

The castle shook, causing Belle to fall off the windowsill. Shouts of “An ogre! Evacuate the castle!” were ringing throughout the castle walls. Belle ran to the library, helping her mother collect all of their precious books. Hiding under the table from the ogre, Belle could not help but wish that she would die. “ _It’s not worth it anymore._ ” Time slowed down as the ogre ripped away the table from over her and her mother’s head. Belle closed her eyes and resigned herself to her fate.

Then she woke up.

“ _I’m alive?_ ” Belle thought, confusion marring her features. She looked around, and noticed that she wasn't in her usual room. The search for her father was not long, upon seeing her mother’s coffin, Belle let all the despair, anger, and sadness well up, and she began to cry. Clinging to her father, the tears streaming down her face felt so relieving. She just snapped. Two of the most important people in her life were  _gone_. One dead, one abandoning her, and Belle couldn’t take it any more. She let herself be held by her father, and just cried.

After Daniel’s death, Regina didn’t know what to do. Belle must have hated her for not meeting up as per their plans. When Rumplestiltskin agreed to teach her magic, so that she could “get her revenge”, Regina poured over all the texts he gave her that contained information on mirror magic. Not that there were many. For weeks, Regina studied and practiced. As soon as Rumplestiltskin learned about her interest in mirror magic, he began questioning her.

“What in the world would you need mirror magic for Dearie?! Planning on spying on the little lassie are we?” The giggle that accompanied his questioning sent a shiver down her spine. Regina  _hated_  that laugh.

“It will be useful for me in the future. Who knows, I might need to see and not be seen one day.”

Rumplestiltskin shrugged at that, not particularly caring, but providing her with tomes specifically on the topic, so she couldn’t complain.

After combing through those books (“ _Belle would have enjoyed this_ ” that thought causing an afternoon of crying, much to the irritation of her teacher) Regina was finally able to see Belle through the mirror. It took a lot of concentration for the images to last, so she had to settle for quick glimpses in between her daily life and her magic lessons. “ _I need to see her for longer._ ” When Regina was finally able to maintain the image for a longer period, she began squealing and jumping for joy, much to Rumplestiltskin's amusement when he arrived for her lessons.

“What’s got you so excited Dearie? Finally succeeded in your mirror magic quest have you?” Regina whipped around to look at him, the image blinking out of existence. However, not before Rumplestiltskin saw a glimpse of what appeared to be a young woman’s room, a room that was definitely  _not_  Snow White’s. “If you’re not spying on Snow White, then whom exactly are you spying on? Don’t lie to me Dearie! I saw a glimpse at the room you saw in the mirror and it definitely was not Snow White’s. So, Dearie, who is your precious victim?”

“No one important, to you anyway.” Regina could feel sweat gathering in her palms from her nerves. “ _He can’t find out about Belle. No one can._ ” “Just a princess from a kingdom a little ways off from here. Avalon, I believe. They’re in a war against ogres and I wanted to test how far I could use the mirror magic.” “ _That should keep him off my back, I hope._ ”

“And if this princess is no one important  _to me_  why is she any more important to you? In addition, didn’t you read that the mirror’s magic could reach as far as you know of? Unless a mirror is covered of course!” The hated giggle was back. “ _Ogres hmm. I wonder how long it will take for them to call upon me, and what the price I will ask for will be._ ” “Never mind that! Today we will be going out for our lesson! Come here and I will take us, to our destination.” The dramatic flair Rumplestiltskin added to his voice and body as he spoke had the desired effect of unnerving Regina even more than she already was.

“ _I don’t think I will ever_ not  _be unnerved by him._ ” “A-alright.” Regina moved to stand next to Rumplestiltskin, and began coughing as they disappeared in a plume of purple smoke.

After Regina returned to her room once their lesson was finished, she immediately went to the mirror. She needed to see Belle. “ _I ripped out a horse's_ heart  _today. I just need to see her face._ ” Concentrating hard, an image of Belle and her mother hiding under a table came into view. Regina furrowed her brows in confusion “ _Why are they…_ ” but before she could even finish her thought, the table was ripped away from them from overhead and Belle passed out as her mother was picked up and eaten by an ogre. “ _No! No it_ can’t _be! She can’t be… she can’t…_ ” Regina made the image disappear as the ogre reached for Belle. However, she missed the part where Belle’s father’s soldier’s pulled Belle away and fended the ogre off, killing it with an arrow to the eye as their princess was carried away. “ _No, no, no, no, no, NO! She… She…_ ” “She’s dead…” Regina whispered behind her hand, horror written across her face. “She’s dead… Belle’s dead… and it’s all  _Snow White’s_ fault.” The emotion on Regina’s face morphed from horror to despair to rage. “ _Snow White_ will _pay for all the pain and loss she has caused us._ ” and as a single tear ran down Regina’s face, she had decided that her fate was to bring an end, to  _Snow White_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Two chapters in two days! I'm really proud of myself (: A BIG thank you to everyone who read, gave kudos, and/or commented on this story. I really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter starts off with a brief Regina/Belle moment. For those of you who would not like to read that, just skip to where it reads in all caps "WAKE UP DEARIE!" (though it is pretty good smut if you ask me). This IS a Rumbelle story! I just need to set up a base for the story before jumping right into the glorious Rumbelle.

Belle lay among silken red sheets, her nude body a beautiful contrast to the rich color. Her head was thrown back and her eyes closed in ecstasy, her hands tugged at the bonds that tied them to the headboard behind her. Her skin was glistening with sweat as she panted, and she gasped as Regina’s tongue hit a particularly good spot.

“Oh! Regina please!” She moaned as her lover continued licking her drenched pussy, breathing picking up as she neared her release. However, Regina stopped before she could reach it. “Ugh! Regina! Why did you…?”

“Say it.” Regina breathed out before Belle could even finish her question. Her voice was teasing with a hint of breathlessness, a smug smirk gracing her face, along with Belle’s juices, as she gazed upon the tied up woman beneath her. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Please! I want it so bad! Regina…”

“No winning.” Regina’s tone was sharp as she moved from in between Belle’s legs to the left side of the bed, “Spread your legs like a good girl now.”

Belle whimpered as she did as commanded, her glistening cunt on display for her mistress. She looked at Regina as the other woman traced her hairless folds with her eyes, her gaze filling with more lust then Belle thought possible.

“AH!” Belle cried out as the first slap on her pussy was administered. Her head whipped back and her eyes slammed closed, but she didn’t shut her legs. Like a _good girl_.

“I noticed you shaved for me darling.”

Belle blushed at the words. It was true; she did shave for her mistress. Regina didn’t ask it of her, but Belle _wanted_ to be bare. It made her feel like she was baring her self, metaphorically, through removing the hair that might have hindered the view.

“Yes Regina.”

“Say it.” Her words followed by another slap to Belle’s cunt.

Belle jumped at the sensation, but not fully understanding what Regina wanted her to say. She stayed like that, legs spread, nude, her lower half shaven, for a minuet or two before it dawned on her. Her blush doubled as she said what she was _sure_ Regina wanted her to say.

“Please… I want my slutty little cunt cleaned.”

“And what will you do if I give you what you ask…?”

Belle felt like her face was going to burn off as she moaned the words, “I’ll clean you up.”

“Now aren’t you such a…”

“WAKE UP DEARIE!!”

Regina bolted upright, narrowly dodging Rumplestiltskin’s head as he jerked away giggling that _horrendous_ giggle. “ _It was only a dream…_ ” Regina sighed as she looked down at her lap, hands clenched into her sheets at her sides. Her teacher’s next words made her jerk her head up to stare at him in horror.

“So Dearie! Pleasant dreams?” He looked like the cat that caught the canary with the way he was looking at her. “ _They most certainly_ seemed _pleasant enough, with the way she was moaning and all. Oh would you look at that! Her face is making the most hilarious expression!_ ” “Is there something on my face?”

Regina blinked at her mentor. “ _What an odd question…_ ” “Um… No…?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?” “ _Oh what fun it is to torment her!_ ”

“Telling… Definitely telling.”

“Well then Dearie! Let us get on with our day!”

“ _That **fucking** giggle…_”

Belle had been traveling for a couple weeks now. Her adventure to regain her memories was not going to be easy she knew. It was better that way, it kept her mind off her pain. “ _Don’t think about it. It won’t help you solve anything._ ” Belle sighed as she stepped onto the dock that her ship was located at. “ _Time to find those rock trolls._ ”

The next few days of her adventure Belle could call _very_ distracting. She made a friend, got what she needed, lost what she needed, and most likely killed her new friend. Overall, Belle was happy to make the return trip home. Before she boarded her boat though, Belle made some purchases of books on magical beings. “ _Ana mentioned a powerful wizard. She may have said that she hoped I never had to interact with him, but the war is making our entire kingdom desperate. If he can help us, I will do everything in my power to find him._ ” So, as the ship rocked on the waves on their return journey, Belle read on fairies, trolls, mermaids, giants, and other creatures. However, it was when she was a day’s journey to land did she read anything useful.

> _The Dark One is one of the most powerful sorcerers ever known to the Enchanted Forest. He lives in a secluded castle known as the Dark Castle and is known by many names, some of the more common one’s would be Dark One, The Spinner, or The Dealmaker. The way to summon the Dark One to make a deal would be to call his true name, Rumplestiltskin, thrice. He comes to a summons if he feels as if those who are calling are truly desperate. Caution is warned when summoning him, for his price can be quite high._

As Belle continued to read, the information the book contained went onto speak of some legends about this Rumplestiltskin. Such as how he spun straw into gold, or stole babes in the dead of night. “ _That doesn’t make sense though. It said that he makes **deals**. So if he _ was _taking babes, then the parents must have needed something from him in return._ ”

Belle continued her journey home, and presented the idea to her father. He couldn’t have been more displeased.

“Are you INSANE girl?! The Dark One?! You cannot possibly be suggesting that we summon The Dark One to **eradicate** the _ogres_! Think of what his price would be! It could be our first born children for the next century!”

“Don’t be ridiculous Papa. What would he do? Kill them all?”

“That is a very likely possibility!”

Belle rolled her eyes with a huff, trying to get that annoying strand of hair out of her face. “Papa, why would he take babies only to kill them?”

“He could use them for some spell! Or just to torment us!”

“I highly doubt that he would kill them just to torment us, it wouldn’t be practical. Why ask for something that that you intend to never use? You’re getting more and more ridiculous!”

“No! **You** are the one who is being ridiculous! I will not stand for this!”

“Papa, we’re _desperate_. He has stopped ogres before, and he may not even _answer_ the call **or** agree to make a deal. Please, can we just try?” Belle felt tears gathering in her eyes, but she was determined. If her Papa said no then she would call Rumplestiltskin in secret, and pay the price herself. “ _We_ will _get his help._ ”

Her father sighed, and surprised Belle by pulling her into a hug “You are too stubborn for you own good Belle.” “ _Just like Collette,_ ” he added silently.

“Does that mean we will call upon him?”

Maurice sighed and released his daughter, “I will send word to him that we request his aid, and I will offer a price I deem fit for the task at hand.”

“Thank you Papa, for listening to me.”

“You’re very welcome my girl. Now,” Maurice clapped his hand on Belle’s back, “let’s go find that wonderful fiancé of yours! You’ll need all the protection you can get!”

Belle sighed dejectedly, unbeknownst to her father. Of _course,_ she had to be with Gaston, for _protection_. “ _I don’t understand how Papa loves him so much. He treats me like property and probably has never read a long book in his life. He even told me that reading would give me ideas, and_ we can’t have that _of **course.**_ ” Despite her thoughts, Belle smiled and offered her hand to Gaston when they approached him, inwardly cringing at the sloppy kiss he bestowed on her hand. “ _This is my life now. I **will** make the most of what I have,_ ” so, she pretended to be flattered and, secretly, hopped that she would not have to marry Gaston after Rumplestiltskin asked for his price and defeated the ogres. “ _I **know** that he will _ask _for a price. Papa will try to give as little as he can. Rumpelstiltskin's true price will most likely be much higher._ ” Unbeknownst to Belle that she would be getting **exactly** what she wanted, and much, much more.


	4. Chapter 4

Rumplestiltskin received the “summons” from Avalon while he was sipping on his morning tea. “ _Magic brewed tea is absolutely reached._ ” His face scrunched up in distaste. “Perhaps I should get a maid,” Rumplestiltskin said to the empty room as he opened the letter a bird had delivered earlier. Skimming over the letter, his grin practically split his face in two. As per usual, dimwitted royals sent him the promise of gold, or jewels, not seeming to comprehend that he could _make_ gold. From straw no less! He had enough gold for several lifetimes, plenty to buy whatever jewels he would have gotten from any royal.

He threw the letter down on the table. He was going to burn it but then he remembered. Regina was watching the princess from Avalon through her mirror. “ _Test how far, what do you take me for Dearie? A fool? Ha! As if she could deceive me._ ” With that thought, Rumplestiltskin set off to make a deal with the royal family of Avalon. “ _Let’s go see what Regina found so interesting, shall we?_ ”

Belle stood in the council room with her father, her off the shoulder golden gown hardly an appropriate garment to wear during a war. She just _had_ to look her best for the Dark One. “ _He deals with peasants as well as royals. Why would he care about what I’m wearing?_ ” Gaston wrapping his arm around her to place his hand on her hip _could_ have been a comforting gesture, if not for the feeling like she was nothing more than a pretty bauble to make him look good.

As her father’s solider read of the news of another of their towns, Belle felt her hope flicker. Maybe he _wasn’t_ coming. Maybe if…

“ _No, that won’t do to think like that._ ”

“Oh my gods” Maurice replied to the messengers news.

“If only he had come.” Gaston stated to the room, an uncaring look upon his face.

“ _People are dying and he can’t even look like he cares._ ” Belle thought as she looked over to her fiancé.

“Well he didn’t, did he?!” Maurice exclaimed, frustration, rage, and despair written plainly on his face. “Ogres, are not, men.” Walking over and collapsing onto his throne, the king looked well and truly defeated.

“Well we have to do something,” Gaston told his father in law to be, “We have to stop them.”

Belle walked over and kneeled next to her fathers arm, placing her hands onto his in comfort.

“They are unstoppable,” Maurice sighed out, resignation drenched into his words.

“He could be on his way right now Papa!” Belle was determined to not give up hope. “ _I’ve lost so much, I would die if I lost any more._ ”

“It’s too late my girl. It’s just… too late.”

The doors banged with a loud knocking thrice. “It’s him! It has to be him!” Hope was bursting from the seams of Belle’s heart, “ _I knew it was not all for nothing._ ”

“How could he get past the walls?” her father skeptically questioned, “Open it!” the king commanded with a wave of his hand.

Two knights in the room removed the wooden post that barred the door from allowing entry. Gaston began to draw his sword, and the large doors swung open… revealing no one behind them.

“ _No one? But how…?”_

“Well that was a bit of a let down!” A voice called out from behind Belle and her father. There was a small high wine, almost like a laugh of a child, only a touch more menacing.

“You sent me a message,” a man (shorter than what Belle expected and with an interesting green-gold mix color of skin) said as Gaston drew his sword fully, pointed towards the being in King Maurice’s throne. He seemed unaffected, “Something about umm… ‘Help, help, we’re dying, can you save us?’” He mock their message, his hand fluttering about as he spoke, “Now the answer is…” The Dark One batted away Gaston’s sword, “Yes. I can. Yes I can protect your little town!”

“ _Little town_?” Belle thought, “ _What exactly does he consider a kingdom then?_ ”

“… For a price.” Rumplestiltskin looked smug as he said this, and Belle knew that he was ignoring her father’s stated price.

“We sent you a promise of gold,” Maurice told The Dark One, stepping forward to stand a good head above him.

“Ah! Now you see umm… I ah, make gold.” If her father read up on him, he would have _known_ this. In addition, The Dark One would not be speaking to him as if he was an idiotic buffoon.

“ _The benefits of reading, not that anyone believes me!_ ”

“What I want, is something a bit more special…” He spoke in a hushed voice as if… as if he was _preparing_ them, “My price… is her.”

Gaston immediately stepped in front of Belle when The Dark One pointed at her.

“ _Me? What would he want with_ me _?!_ ” Belle was shocked, so shocked that it took her a minuet to process what was happening around her.

“No,” Maurice told him immediately.

“The young lady is engaged. To me.”

“I wasn’t asking if she was engaged!” “ _What a short minded baboon,_ ” Rumple deducted of this girls _fiancé_ , “I’m not looking for, love… I’m looking for a caretaker. For my rather large, estate.” “ _That should get their minds turning. I will also get that maid I was wanting. If they, or she, agrees._ ” “It’s her, or no deal.”

“Get out,” Maurice boldly told their, would be, savior before Belle could even answer.

“ _It’s not like I can make_ my own _decisions about my fate._ ”

“Leave!” Belle **did not** like being shoved away by Gaston as her father angrily told this dealmaker to go.

“As you wish.” He began to walk away, his tone taunting.

Before he could pass through the doorway, Belle made her decision “ _I won’t let my life be decided for me any longer._ ” “No wait!” He turned around, almost as if he expected this, and Belle had to forcefully push Gaston’s arm away. Glaring at Gaston, Belle walked to face this powerful dark sorcerer. “I will go with him.”

The strange, high-pitched laugh he let out would have been funny, if it was not for the situation Belle was in.

“I forbid it!”

“ _You_ forbid _it? Well Gaston, you don’t control me._ ”

Whipping around to look at her fiancé (“ _Former fiancé now”_ ) Belle firmly told him “No one decides my fate but me. I shall go.” Turning back, The Dark One looked very pleased with himself.

“It’s forever Dearie.”

“My family, my friends, they will all live.” “ _I have to make sure_ ”

With a twirl of his hands and a small bow of his shoulders and head, he assured her, “You have my word.”

“Then you have mine. I will go. With you. Forever.”

“Deal!” There it was again. The high, almost child like, laugh, and Belle almost smiled at it.

“ _I wonder why he laughs like a child._ ”

“Belle,” her father called “Belle. You cannot do this. Belle please… You cannot go with this… Beast.” The Dark One brought a hand to his chest and displayed a mock offended look on his face.

“Father,” looking at her fiancé, she added, “Gaston, it’s been decided.”

Rumplestiltskin walked up behind her, “You know, she’s right. The deal… is struck.” With a motion of his hand like he was drawing a line, he finalized the statement. “Oh! Congratulations on your little war! Nyah!” Placing a hand on the small of her back, he turned her around and walked her through the doorway, and into her new life.

After throwing his new caretaker into the dungeon, Rumplestiltskin went up to the great room and summoned a pot of tea. Then he realized, “ _I have a maid for this now._ ” So he sent the tea set away and magically opened his maids door and provided her with an empty tea set. “ _Hopefully she knows how to make a good cup of tea._ ”


	5. Chapter 5

The tea set appeared before Belle just before the door opened. She had been sitting in the corner staring off into space, thinking about all that had happened to her this past month. She stared unseeing at the tea set for a minuet before forcing herself to stand up and take the tea set upstairs. Belle was surprised when she saw torches magically ignite to show her the way she needed to go. Upon her arrival, she noticed Rumplestiltskin lounging in the only chair at the head of a massive table.

“You will serve me my meals, and you will clean the Dark Castle,” the high pitch of his voice was distracting, “ _How does he maintain that voice? Was he born with it always being that high, perhaps it was higher when he was young_ ”.

“I-I understand.”

“You will dust my collection and launder my clothing.”

“ _I’m glad I asked to learn these things at home so that I could help take care of Regina and any children… Better stop that thought there._ ” “Yes.”

“You will fetch me fresh straw while I’m spinning at the wheel.” _“I hope she doesn’t do a terrible job. Lets scare her a bit, shall we?_ ”

“Got it.” “ _There’s one legend confirmed about him._ ”

“Oh…! And you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts!”

Belle dropped the tea she just prepared him in shock, “ _What… He, he_ hunts _children for…_ ”

“That one was a quip.”

“ _A… quip?_ ”

“Not serious.”

“ _Well… well thank god for that then._ ”

That high whine. Why did it make her want to laugh? She let herself have a little huff of laughter, at the joke and the whine. “Right,” she breathed out quietly. “ _I need to keep myself sane. Oh, oh no._ ” Bending down, Belle picked up the teacup she had dropped to find a chip in it. “Oh, I-I’m so sorry,” she held it up for him to see, “i-it’s chipped.” He was staring at her; she couldn’t read his expression, “You-you can hardly see it!” Belle hopped that he would have mercy.

“ _What an odd girl._ ” “Well it’s just a cup.” He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world to him. Which, in fact, it was.

“ _He’s brushing this off,_ ” Belle kept looking back at him as she stood up to prepare his tea again, “ _why?_ ”

“ _This is the best cup of tea I’ve ever had,_ ” Rumplestiltskin thought as he took a sip of said tea, “ _What kind of a princess knows how to make tea?_ ” As Belle began to gather the tray and walk away Rumplestiltskin called out, “Girl!” Belle froze, and turned around slowly to face him. He could see irritation, but it was overrun by anxiety and fear. “Where did you learn to make such a good cup of tea?” That visibly surprised her.

“ _He’s asking where I learned to make tea?_ ” “Pardon?”

“I asked where you learned to make tea Dearie!” his high laugh pierced through the room, “A princess does not usually know how to make tea, _especially_ good tea. So why would _you_ , a princess, know how to make such a good cup of tea.” “ _Perhaps there_ is _a reason as to why Regina chose this princess to spy upon. She has surprised me with her boldness and bravery thus far, not to mention the tea._ ” “Well?”

“ _Because the woman I loved wanted to run away with me and I wanted to know how to make tea so I could have some without the need for a servant._ ” “Because I needed way’s to occupy my time, learning from the servants did just that. I was always thought of as strange, so the lack of company provided plenty of spare time to learn.”

“As if one would dare to call their princess strange! What did you do, wear a color they did not approve of?” his mocking was layered thick upon his words, grand hand gestures also accompanied his speech.

Belle was shaking, she had been reminded _again_ of her situation with Regina, she was thrown into a new life that she didn’t expect, and she was just so stressed, and angry, and especially sad. She slammed the tea trey upon the grand table and glared at her employer.

“What does it matter to _you_?! Did you bring me here to interrogate me?! To treat me like a piece of property?! I am a _human being_ , and I deserve some manner of respect! I have been torn away from my home, my kingdom, my…” Belle sobbed out the next words, “ _loved one’s_ ,and you know what?! Not once have I been asked the simple question _why_! _Why_ did I sacrifice myself for my people! _Why_ did I leave after my mother died to go on a “silly” adventure! _Why did I run away from home_?! Not once have I been asked any of these questions! Moreover, even if I was asked, I would never, _ever,_ be able to tell anyone who understood!” Belle slumped down to the floor. Her knees were drawn up tight to her chest, her head buried in her skirts as she sobbed. She just didn’t _care_ any more. Besides, why would _The Dark One_ care? She was _nothing_ to him.

Eventually Belle cried herself to sleep. Rumplestiltskin had stared at her in shock throughout the whole process, “ _What the HELL was she talking about?!_ ” Adventure? Run away?! _Nothing_ she had said made any sense. So he had just stared. Rumplestiltskin was never good with crying women anyway. “ _Well, it depends on the situation._ ” He snapped out of his shock a while after she fell asleep. He quietly stood from his chair and walked over to the sleeping girl. Picking her up, Rumplestiltskin teleported them to a spare bedroom on the same wing of the castle as his room. “ _The pillows will muffle her cries_ ” is what he told himself. In all honesty, he was a sucker for a crying woman.

When Belle woke up, she had no clue where she was. Bolting up out of the bed, one that was **definitely** not her own (back in Avalon or in the dungeon), she looked around, noticing a covered tray with a note attached next to her.

> Eat up Dearie! Can’t have you starving on the first day! ~Rumplestiltskin

Surprised by the gesture, Belle removed the lid and dove into her food with gusto. “ _I didn’t realize I was so hungry,_ ” she sipped on the tea that was provided, making a face when the flavor hit her tongue. Looking down, she noticed another note that was placed under the teacup. She immediately picked it up.

> Magic brewed tea is terrible

“ _So he used magic to bring me this,_ ” but that did not make sense. In ever book she read that mentioned him, Rumplestiltskin _always_ demanded a price before delivering any kind of service, “ _Maybe he’ll mention it when I see him next._ ”

“ _Damn it all!_ ” Rumplestiltskin paced the length of the great hall; his hands clasped behind his back “ _She_ had _to cry. She just fucking_ had _to cry! Damn it! I am NOT weak!_ ” he sighed, running a hand though his hair, “ _We cannot have a repeat performance. I’ll just have to scare her even more!_ ” Grinning, he teleported himself to her room just as she was opening the door. “Going somewhere Dearie?” giggling as she visibly jumped, he continued “Well?”

Belle stared at Rumplestiltskin. “H-how did you get into here?”

“Why magic of course!”

“R-right,” “ _Better ask now and get it over with._ ” “What…what’s your price? For the food and tea I mean.”

“ _The food and tea?_ ” Rumplestiltskin spotted the tray that had contained the food he had absent mindedly created for her with magic, “ _Oh… that._ ” “Just do a good job cleaning Dearie and consider it paid!”

“But, wasn’t the price for saving everyone that I clean?”

“Well I had never said _before_ that you had to do a good job.”

“ _I would have done my best anyway._ ” “Well… alright then…”

“Get to work then Dearie!” With a shooing motion of his hands, Belle left the room to start the rest of her life.

The work she had to do was grueling, but it kept her mind busy and exhausted her. After serving her employer his evening meal, she turned to leave. However, it seemed Rumplestiltskin had other ideas.

“Where are you going Dearie?”

“Um… my room…?” “ _That does sound a lot nicer than dungeon._ ”

“Sit! Eat with me, we need to make sure you’re not starving yourself to death to escape out of the deal!” Belle was slightly offended, as if she would break her word.

“If you insist…”

“I do.” “ _Might as well figure out how she ticks, she’ll be here forever anyway._ ”

Belle sat down and severed herself on a plate that was **definitely** not there before. They ate in mutual awkwardness, not that either party reviled said awkwardness to the other. It took halfway through her second severing that Belle cracked.

“What do I call you?”

“Pardon?”

“What do I call you?” Belle really didn’t like repeating herself, however there was plain confusion written on Rumplestiltskins face, “ _Perhaps he was confused about what I meant by that._ ”

“ _What in the world did she mean by that?_ ” Rumplestiltskin sat, staring dumbfounded at the girl.

“Do you want my to address you by your title? Or any other special way?”

“ _My title? Where in the world would she get that idea?_ ” “If you have any need to address me my name shall do unless I specify otherwise.”

“Alright.” “ _Well there goes my only question. At least I don’t have to call him ‘Master’, right now anyway. He could always change his mind._ ” After finishing her meal Belle set her napkin upon her plate and looked to Rumplestiltskin, “May I retire to my room Rumplestiltskin?”

“Run along Dearie.”

With his dismissal, Belle returned to her cell in the dungeon. Resting upon the bed of straw, her exhaustion caught up to her and she fell into sleep effortlessly.

The next week continued in the same way, minus Belle waking up to breakfast in that gloriously comfortable bed. Wake, go to the kitchen (the torches lit the way), make breakfast, serve Rumplestiltskin and dine with him, do her chores (minus the skinning children), make and serve the midday meal, dine with Rumplestiltskin, finish chores, make and serve supper, once again eat with Rumplestiltskin, retire to the dungeon, repeat. At first, the conversation at their meals was stiff and choppy, then Belle began to ask questions that came to mind (“What’s with those puppets?” “Got them in a deal.”, “What’s your favorite food?” “Meat pies.” “Meat pies?” “Don’t question my answers Dearie.”). Then, Belle had a particularly horrid dream.

It had started out fine; Regina and her were out traveling, going on adventures, meeting new people, and finding new things, but at one point, it took a sharp turn.

Belle was waiting at the inn that they had rented a room out of for Regina to get back from the market. She passed the time by indulging herself on a new book that they had purchased in the previous village, however, she was surprised to find that Regina had not returned by the time night had fallen and she had finished the book.

“Where is she?” Belle asked her self as she sat up on the bed. Just as she was swinging her legs over the edge, Regina stumbled in. She looked dazed and drunk on happiness.

“Oh Belle! You’ll never believe what happened!”

“What Regina?”

“I met this man, this glorious and wonderful man. It was true love Belle! We spent all day getting to know each other and the sex… oh the sex…”

“Wait, what did you say?” She couldn’t have heard that correctly.

“Were you not listening? I met my _true love_ Belle! Aren’t you happy for me?”

“But Regina…”

“I knew it! I _knew_ you were never truly my friend! If you actually loved me, you would be happy that I met the man of my dreams!” Regina was suddenly livid, the room around them turning into a red hue.

“I do love you Regina…”

“NO! You don’t! And you know what Belle?! _I never, ever loved you._ ”

Belle woke up sobbing after that. She cried, not comprehending her surroundings, continuing to cry until Rumplestiltskin came down.

“What the bloody hell is wrong with you Dearie?! I can hear you in the great hall from the _dungeon_!”

“Why do you care! You threw me in here, gave me this _room_ , and now you won’t even give me any peace! I am NOT your _property_.” Belle was taking her despair out on him, she knew, but she just didn’t want to bottle it up anymore.

“Well Dearie…!” They both heard the crash from upstairs. Racing up to the great hall, they came face to face with a cloaked thief, who was pointing an arrow at them.

“You think you can rob _me_ dearie?! Think again!” giggling menacingly, Rumplestiltskin dogged the arrow that was fired at him.

“Is that all you got?!”

“Not even close,” the thief replied just as the arrow that was previously fired slammed into Rumplestiltskins shoulder. He cried out in pain, clasping his hand behind shoulder around the arrow, he yanked out the arrow. His shirt immediately began to soak up the blood. With a wave of his hand, Rumplestiltskin had the thief’s bow and quiver of arrows in his possession. But the thief was already out the window and gone.

“Damned thief,” Rumplestiltskin tried to go to the window to see if he could spot the man but Belle was already at his side and fretting over his shoulder.

“Oh my god! You’re losing a lot of blood! Hold still, I’ll go and get…”

“Are you daft girl?! I have to go after him!”

“Are YOU daft?! There’s no way you can go out in this condition!”

With a huff and a roll of his eyes, he slowly passed his hand over the wound. His hand glowed purple, healing the wound and mending the shirt. “There! Happy?! He’s gotten away already!”

“Oh…” Belle was stunned how he could brush off the wound like it was nothing, men back in Avalon could have lost function of their arm from a wound like that. She startled out of her stupor when Rumplestiltskin began walking towards the front doors, bow and quiver in hand, “Where are you going?!”

“Why, to find that thief of course! And you know what? Since he got away because you stalled me, you’ll be coming along!”

Belle was surprised when a cloud of smoke enveloped her, and was even more surprised to find her self in a carriage facing Rumplestiltskin.

“Can’t you use magic to capture him?”

“To do that I would have either needed to see his face or know his name. I know of neither, so we must do this the hard way!”

“What are you going to do with that bow and those arrows?”

“Why kill him of course!”

Belle was stunned. He was going to _kill_ that man for _stealing_?

“W-What?!”

“You heard me Dearie! And I’ll use his little magic infused bow to do it!”

“That bow has magic?!”  
“How else do you think that the arrow hit me from behind after it was fired from in _front_ of me? Hmm?”

The carriage came to a stop. Rumplestiltskin climbed out and Belle followed. The sight before them was of a man on a horse, a clearly drunk man. He stumbled off his horse and smirked at Belle. A shiver ran down her spine.

“Dark One. A pleasure.”

“My reputation precedes me. I need assistance in finding a thief, I’m sure we can come to an agreement for your help in this endeavor.”

“I am Sheriff Nottingham. I know of a great thief that resides in these woods, his name is Robin Hood, and he stole the woman I loved. I can give you the direction I last herd he was heading… for a night with your wench.” he gestured towards Belle, making her want to retch.

“ _What did he just ask?!”_

Rumplestiltskin looked back at Belle. Belle, for her part, was terrified, “ _He won’t actually… will he…?_ ” Rumplestiltskin looked back at the thief and frowned.

“She’s not for sale.”

“You couldn’t leave her alone for fifteen minutes…? Ten?”

Rumplestiltskin was disgusted with the creature before him. “ _He does not deserve to be called a man._ ” “How about this Dearie?” and with a swirl of smoke and a giggle, he held the man’s tongue in his hand. “Now listen here, I’m going to give you this back, and you’re going to tell me _everything_ I want to know.” There was another swirl of smoke and Nottingham began telling Rumplestiltskin _everything_. They left after they got the information they needed and he started going into the more personal things, things they most _definitely_ did not wan to know. When they reached their next location, Belle was trying to persuade Rumplestiltskin to not kill the man.

“He could have needed whatever he stolen to do good!”

“Thieves are never up to any good!”

“You don’t know that!”

“Yes! I do! Now shut up, and watch the show!”

With a giggle, Rumplestiltskin notched an arrow and drew the bow, but before he released the string, Robin Hood healed, and embraced a pregnant woman with the wand he had stolen.

“She’s _pregnant_! Would you really leave a child _fatherless_ because he stole something to _save_ the lives of his wife and child!”  
Rumplestiltskin watched the couple; he readjusted his aim and let the arrow fly.

“NO!”

The arrow landed with a soft thud into the carriage. The couple raced away and Belle looked to Rumplestiltskin with an aura of smugness.

“You saved their lives.”

“I did nothing of the sort.”

“That arrow has magic, it can’t miss its target.”

Rumplestiltskin let out a soft ‘humph’ and did not acknowledge her. Belle smiled and drew him into a surprise hug.

“Let’s go back to the Dark Castle, shall we Rumplestiltskin?”

Rumplestiltskin stood frozen in shock. He was the same when Belle looked back.

“You’re coming, right?”

He snapped out of it, and in a daze followed Belle to the carriage.

“ _She hugged me._ ”


	6. Chapter 6

Belle was still very pleased with herself when they returned to the Dark Castle. She looked to Rumplestiltskin and spotted the bow and quiver still in his hands. “You wont be needing that any more, I assume.”

“Oh you never know Dearie,” was his vague reply, “it might come in handy in the future.”

“Well… we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” nodding at her decision Belle continued, “If you have no more need of me, I’ll retire to the du… I mean my room.”

Rumplestiltskin suddenly looked nervous, and, dare she say, guilty. “Ah… there is something.”

“Yes?”

“You no longer need to reside in the dungeon, you may stay in the room that I put you in the other night.”

“Oh!”

“Don’t be getting any wrong ideas Dearie!” his fluttering hands and high voice returned, “This is only so you’ll be able to work better at cleaning!”

“Of course…”

“What are you smiling at?! I’m serious!” He pointed his finger at her accusingly.

“Of course you are.” Belle smiled as she walked up to him, and without a word, threw her arms around him in a hug. “Thank you.” Belle said into his hair, and impulsively leaned back to place a quick peck on his cheek.

Rumplestiltskin froze when she hugged him, and his eyes grew wide at the feeling of lips on his cheek. Had she just _kissed_ him? He must have imagined it.

Yet, when she pulled back, her cheeks were flushed and she was biting her lower lip. So maybe he hadn’t imagined it.

“I’ll head to my new room now,” and with that, she left the room. Rumplestiltskin was still frozen in place.

“ _What just happened?_ ”

The in the next weeks Rumplestiltskin tried to ignore what happened. He did notice that Belle was a bit chattier, asking about various things she had discovered in the castle (her curiosity endeared him, though he would never tell her. Having another person to tell the story of the items to was also nice, and something he would never tell as well). Things had appeared to turn to normal, though he never knew about Belle’s inner turmoil the days after the event.

“ _I kissed his cheek,_ ” rang through Belle’s head as she paced her room for the third night. She _kissed_ his cheek, she kissed his **cheek**! What was _wrong_ with her! “It was just a display of friendly affection,” Belle murmured under her breath, “it didn’t mean anything more than thanks.” After thinking about it, she decided that if he mentioned it, they would work it out. If he didn’t she would leave it be. With a sigh, Belle flopped onto the bed, crawling under the covers and falling into a peaceful sleep.

Since Rumplestiltskin did not mention “the incident”, Belle let it be. She did make an effort to be friendlier towards him, going out of her way to talk to him, occasional touching, and other such things. One day, Rumplestiltskin realized he was due to a visit with Regina. “ _She should be back from her adventure to seek out Maleficent. I should let Belle know I’ll be gone._ ” “Dearie,” Belle looked up from the tea she was preparing, tucking some unruly hair that was resting on the bodice of her blue work dress, one of many that was provided with the new room, “I’m going to be gone for a day or more. Don’t break anything or I’ll turn you into a snail.”

Belle raised an eyebrow at the last comment “ _As if I’ve ever broken something for one, and for two, a snail? Really?_ ” “Where will you be going?”

“Just to handle some business that needs taking care of.” The tea set rattled at Belle hopped up to sit upon the table.

“What kind of business?”

“Nothing that you need to be concerned about.” Rumplestiltskin challenged his little maid to argue with a raise of an eyebrow as he sipped his tea.

She did not disappoint “You told me about what you were doing in Camelot. How is this any different?”

“If you _must_ know, I’m off to see a student of mine. She was on a little journey to try and prove me wrong, she should be back by now.”

“ _He’s teaching a woman? Not many men would be willing to do such a thing._ ” “Do you think she will succeed in her quest?”

“Of course not!” he laughed at the thought, like a gleeful child, “from what I’ve seen, the quest is _proving_ me right!”

" _Seen? When did he see her?"_ “How so? What exactly is she trying to prove?”

“That revenge can be rushed.”

Belle was surprised by the dark reply he gave “ _I really shouldn’t be, he is The Dark One. But… he’s been so nice to me, I guess I’m just forgetting how everyone is terrified of him._ ” His statement also piqued her curiosity, why would this person need _revenge_? “Revenge? Against who?”

“Why so interested? Going to try and stop them, hmm?”

Belle sighed, she _had_ been thinking something like that, but… it’s not within her right to make decisions to decide anyone’s fate. “ _No one decides my fate but me. Why should I decide the fate of his student?_ ” “No… Everyone decides their own fate, or at least they should have the free will to. If your student wants to be consumed by the need for revenge I can’t stop that, I’m not in a position to try to sway them to do what I wish.” A thought occurred to Belle, “What are they giving you in return for their lessons?”

“ _My son, but no one in this arrangement needs to know that._ ” “Trying to find out all my secrets Dearie?”

“No! I was just wondering what you get for giving someone such a wonderful thing as knowledge,” Belle’s eyes became dazed as if deep in thought, “I always loved learning things from my books. If I ever met a man that would be willing to teach me his trade, as an equal, I would be eternally grateful.”

“ _Perhaps I should show her the library when I return._ ” “Well Dearie, I’m sure we could make a deal for lessons in exchange for something when I return.”

“Really?! You would teach me magic?!” Belle leaned closer to him as she was on the table, her eyes alight with aw and wonder.

“For a price dearie!” Rumplestiltskin gleefully reminded her.

“Of course!” Belle jumped off the table as Rumplestiltskin rose from his seat. She flung her arms around him in a giant hug, “Thank you! Thank you _so, so_ much!”

“Thank me after we come up with payment.” And with a bow with a flourish of hands, Rumplestiltskin disappeared in a twirl of thick purple smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it


End file.
